


Sirius Isn't Serious, Right?

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, oblivious Remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: Sirius is trying his best to let Remus know he's in love with him. Remus is oblivious as hell.





	Sirius Isn't Serious, Right?

Remus didn't believe him. 

He never had. Sirius did things like this all the time, Remus knew he was joking, that Sirius wasn't actually in love with him. 

Like the time he had written Remus an entire sonnet for Valentine's Day, that was just a joke. The times that Sirius hopped into his bed and cuddled him after the full or when he was sick was just him being nice. And when he whispered "Goodnight Moony. I love you." when he thought Remus was asleep, well, he definitely just meant as a friend. And that one time that Sirius had kissed him in an abandoned corridor was just because he'd had too much to drink. He'd have kissed anyone who was with him. Because Remus couldn't be lucky enough to have Sirius like him back. Because someone like Sirius Black surely couldn't actually love someone like Remus. Not really. Not like that. 

So when Sirius came and all but plopped into his lap while he was reading and whined "Moony, pay attention to me!" Remus figured he would've done that to James or Peter if they had been closer to the portrait hole entrance. Remus started absentmindedly carding his fingers through Sirius' hair. Remus wouldn't say it out loud, but he thought he liked petting Sirius' hair more than his fur when he was Padfoot. 

James looked up from the corner of the Common Room, where he playing Peter in Wizard's Chess and rolled his eyes as Sirius began to quietly sing "Moony Mooney bo-boony banana nana fo fana me ma mo my Moony!"

Sirius then reached up and gently traced a scar Remus had on his cheek. Remus looked down at Sirius and caught a surprisingly tender look on his face. He shook his head and smiled, "You must really be tired from that paper you wrote last night."

Sirius frowned. From across the room, James sighed loudly. 

 

Sirius was getting frustrated. He was being so obvious and Remus still wasn't seeming to get it. He bought him chocolate all the time, not even just after fulls, he constantly pretended he needed help studying just to spend more time with him, he always made James partner up with Peter in classes and for pranks just so that he and Remus would end up together, and he had even kissed him for Merlin's sake!

"James! How doesn't he get it?" He whined, flinging himself dramatically onto his bed. 

"I honestly have no idea, mate. Maybe you need to step it up even more?"

"I guess I could do that," Sirius mused, ignorant to the fact that James probably couldn't make out what he had said considering his face was buried in pillows.

He just needed to track Remus down. Which he did easily, with the help of the Marauder's Map. 

Remus wasn't in the library, where Sirius had expected him to be. But rather, he was up in the astronomy tower. 

Sirius grabbed a few blankets and headed up to Remus. 

 

Remus was quite uncomfortably perched on the edge of the tower, looking up at the sky. It was a new moon, so the sky was filled of just stars. He liked the sky best this time of month. It made it so that he wasn't reminded of his condition. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been up there, looking at the stars, when he suddenly heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs. 

He panicked, thinking it was a professor and knowing he had no place to hide, but, to his surprise, it was Sirius. 

"Oh, hey Sirius." He said, glad to see his friend and not a professor. 

"Hi Moony, my love," Sirius said. 

Remus blushed furiously, glad that it was dark enough to hide his reddened face. "What're you doing up here?" He asked. 

"Saw you on the map and I thought you could use some company. I brought blankets. We can snuggle up and look at the stars. It'd be romantic." Sirius replied. 

Remus, if possible, blushed even more. "I-uh- okay." He stuttered. 

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed. He quickly spread a blanket down on the floor and then laid down, patting the spot next to him. 

Remus carefully sat down next to Sirius. 

"No, lay down," Sirius said, pulling him gently down. 

As Remus complied, he became very conscious of the fact that Sirius had his arm around him. 

"Alright Moony?" Sirius asked. 

Remus was certainly more than alright, but he managed a casual, "Yeah, m'fine."

"Good," Sirius said, grabbing a second blanket and throwing it over them. 

Remus hadn't even realized that he was cold until he was hit with the warmth of the blanket and Sirius' body heat. 

"That's me," Sirius said, pointing at the sky, "Right there. Brightest star in the sky." He added.

Remus looked at Sirius, the star, not the boy. He's always thought that that was a fitting namesake for Sirius. "That suits you." He said. 

"Hey, Moony?" Sirius said after a few minutes of silent stargazing. 

"Yeah Pads?" Remus asked. 

"I have to tell you something." 

"What is it?" Remus replied, shifting so he was facing Sirius. 

Sirius also turned so he was facing Remus. There were mere inches between them. 

"I am terribly, horribly, deeply in love with you." Sirius said. 

Remus was stunned. 

In his wildest dreams he had never seen this coming. But here he was, on top of the astronomy tower with the boy he was in love with and he had just professed his love to him. And Sirius' face held no trace of jest. He was, pardon the pun, being completely serious. 

"Say something," Sirius said nervously, and Remus realized he had been frozen in shock for just a bit too long. 

Remus took a deep breath and leaned forward, closing the distance between them and softly kissing Sirius. He pulled back after a second. 

"Say it again." He said. 

"I love you." Sirius said, grinning. 

"Again," Remus said, still not quite believing it. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Sirius said, bringing his hand up to cup Remus' face, looking him right in the eyes. 

Remus kissed him again and Sirius kissed him back. 

"I love you too," Remus said, breathlessly, between kisses, "I love you too."

 

The next morning Sirius and Remus walked down to breakfast together and entered the Great Hall holding hands. As they approached the Gryffindor table, they heard a loud exclamation from James. 

"Fucking FINALLY you two! God, I was getting so tired of you both pining after each other." He yelled. 

"What?" Remus said, "you knew?"

"It was pretty obvious, mate. I think everyone knew." James replied. 

"E-everyone?" Remus stuttered. 

"I knew." Lily said.

"Me too." Frank Longbottom chimed in. 

"We had bets on it." Peter admitted. 

"Who won the bet?" Sirius asked. 

Peter pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Hmm, looks like Molia from Slytherin."

"Fuck yes!" A voice rang out from the Slytherin table. 

Remus was a little overwhelmed to say the least. 

Sirius looked over at him and laughed. "What can I say, Moony? You were being pretty oblivious."

"I just didn't think you were being serious," he defended himself. 

"Babe, I'm always being Sirius." He retorted. 

"Oh, shut up," Remus said, but he was definitely smiling.


End file.
